The End
by RandomWriter23
Summary: It was the end. She could feel it. *ONE SHOT* Just a little something I wrote for myself. Reviews aren't necessary, but much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, I've been feeling a bit odd lately, so I'm hoping that writing this will somewhat get me out of my weird depressed state. Reviews aren't necessary - this is just a little something I wrote for myself. I really needed to get this off my chest and didn't feel like editing it, so it's gonna be crappy and there'll be a lot of mistakes. You can imagine whoever you want in this because I haven't mentioned names.**

**This is **_**very loosely based**_** on events in my personal life, so I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense.**

* * *

><p>This was the end. She could feel it.<p>

An unfortunate event caused him to slip into a deadly coma; she was told he would most likely die in the next few days.

The doctors told her that a month ago.

Ever since then, she's stayed all day and all night at the hospital to watch over him, just in case he woke up. The only times she left the room was to go to the bathroom down the hall, or to go home and take a shower. Every now and then a family member or friend would come and bring her food, since she refused to leave the room.

She loved him too much to leave his side for even a minute.

Sometimes she'd talk to him, holding his hand or caressing his hair. She'd tell him her favourite memories from their childhood, all the way up to the present day.

She stared at the barely breathing body lying on the bed, his unusually pale skin matching the white bedsheets and pillows. There were machines everywhere, hooked up to different parts of his body. The only noises in the room were his long and slow breaths, a contrast to her normal ones.

Every now and then her eyes would flicker to the screen connected to one of the machines. The amount of breaths he took per minute: 9. Heartbeats per minute: 53. Both were dangerously low, but she knew he was strong. He always was.

She was about to doze off to sleep when she heard movement. Her eyes snapped open, immediately going to him. Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw him moving. She quickly stood up to help him sit up, since he was too weak to do it on his own. Making sure she didn't bump any of the machines, she stood next the bed. Her name softly rolled off his lips.

"You were in a coma for the past month. The doctors said you wouldn't last more than a few days," she informed him, keeping her voice low.

Despite the pain he was in, he managed a smile. "I guess I'm pretty lucky then," he said in a raspy voice.

She smiled and lightly ran a hand through his hair. "How are you feeling?" He shrugged, but then winced in pain.

"Ok, I guess... I'm a little thirsty..."

She kissed his forehead and left the room to get him some water. Two minutes later she returned, only to find him unconscious. She ran to his side and set the plastic cup down on the table next to the bed. "No," she whispered, gently taking his face in her hands. She felt her heart tighten. "No, no, no, no... this can't be happening, not yet." She whipped out her phone and sent out texts to the family before shoving the device back into her pocket. While waiting for everyone to arrive, she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the screen. His breathing pattern and heart rate were getting slower, but she knew he would wait. He couldn't go without seeing his loved ones one last time. She took his hand in her own. "Please, just wait a few more minutes. Until everyone gets here... please..." She pleaded, closing her eyes before any tears could threaten to escape.

_No crying_, she told herself. _You need to be strong for him._

Within an hour, everyone was in the room, bawling their eyes out or clutching each other for dear life. They all knew what was going to happen, it was just a matter of when it would happen.

A small groan was heard and everyone was silent, eyes trained on him. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he regained consciousness. "We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye," she said to him, still holding his hand. He opened his arms a little and she bent down to hug him.

"Don't say goodbye," he told her gently, weakly, rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head, even though he was in extreme pain. "Just say... see you later." She moved away to give him some space. Her eyes widened when she heard the machine rapidly beeping. On the screen the numbers were flashing red, becoming lower and lower as each second passed.

The next few minutes went by in a blur.

It became harder for him to breathe, and she didn't know what else to do but hold his hand and stay by his side. Someone called for the nurse. Soon, his last breath escaped his lips and his body went limp.

That was it. He was gone. The one person who truly understood her, the one person she couldn't live without, had just taken his last breath.

Suddenly the room felt like it was closing in on her and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room. Her mother called her name, telling her to come back, but it was no use. She continued to run. Out of the hopsital. Across the street. Down the road. She ran until she no longer knew where she was.

The cold winter air blew her hair off of her shoulders and she wrapped her thin cardigan tighter around herself. Her breaths became shallow and a lump formed in her throat, tears prickling at her eyes. This time she didn't try to stop it, and the salty tears glided down her cheeks. She kept running, until she bumped into someone. The man caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and- hey, are you okay?" He stopped talking when he was the tears running down her cheeks. She shook her head and clutched onto his shirt, still crying. He didn't stop her. Noting how cold she was, he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. Still clutching onto his shirt, she leaned against the brick wall next to them and slid to the ground, bring him down with her. He didn't question it, he simply rubbed her back as she cried. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be okay." he whispered. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, letting this random stranger comfort her in the middle of the night. _Everything went pitch black._

* * *

><p><em>She looked around, the man gone as she sat in the middle of nowhere. She stood up. "Hello? Anyone there?" As if responding to her question, a spotlight shone a few metres away from her. A figure walked into the spotlight and she felt her heart leap into her throat.<em>

_That frame, that hair, those eyes... it couldn't be..._

_The figure smiled at her. Her eyes widened. "It's you," she whispered in realization._

_He smiled. "Told you I'd see you later." She ran up to the figure, opening her arms to hug him but stopped abruptly when he held his hand up in front of him._

_"Don't come any closer," he warned._

_"You're here, how is that possible? I thought you were-"_

_"Dead? I still am. I'm here to invite you."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? Invite me where?"_

_"I'm inviting you to come with me, to a place where we can stay forever. But if you accept, you have to leave your life as it is all behind. Are you really ready to do that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows._

_She nodded eagerly. All she needed was to be with him. "Just show me what to do." He smiled and held out his hand for her to take._

_"Take my hand."_

_Without a second thought she grabbed his hand. Her body was instantly filled with warmth and she felt like her soul being slowly pulled away from her._

* * *

><p>The man remained leaning on the cold brick wall, holding the stranger in his arms. No matter what he did, he could feel her skin getting colder. He brushed the hair away from her face. His eyes widened when he realized she wasn't breathing anymore. He checked her pulse, and nothing happened.<p>

That was it. The end. She was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I thought I was done with this, I truly did. But I'm not. I'm still feeling a bit off so I wrote this. Don't feel pressured to review, this is just another little something I wrote for myself. After this I'll be done. I swear. **_**No mas.**_

**Again, I'm not in the mood to edit this so it's gonna be super crappy and I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. Um, let's just pretend the girl who died in the last chapter is still alive and the end was just a dream or something, okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p>He had died a week ago.<p>

People had been visiting her all week to offer their condolences, which she gratefully accepted. During that week she had hidden in her apartment and buried herself in work, planning the rosary and the funeral. Whenever someone offered to help, she simply shook her head - she wanted to do this herself. She didn't talk to anyone, with the exception of the funeral planner and the many guests who visited. How could she? If she spoke so much as a 'yes' or 'no', she'd crumble. She couldn't let that happen. And it didn't.

He always loved to sing, so she decided at the rosary she would sing one of his favourite songs. As much as it would pain her to do so, she was doing it for him.

The day of the rosary had come.

She arrived at the venue earlier than anyone else, to check on everything. It needed to be _perfect_. Just as the funeral director approached her, she set her bag down on one of the chairs at the front and took out a plastic bag. "You're early."

She shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"It's all good. But are _you_ okay?" They asked, taking her hand in theirs. They rubbed the back of her hand when she shrugged again.

"I guess..." she trailed off, knowing that the funeral director didn't actually care about her feelings, they were just asking to be nice.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm okay." The funeral director gave her a sad smile. Her mouth said 'yes', but one look into her eyes told you that she was doing all she could to stop her feelings from escaping.

"Well, uh, the rosary will be an open casket. You can do the viewing now, before anyone else gets here," They offered. At the front of the hall there was a plain grey screen, around 3 metres long and five metres wide, the coffin on a stand behind it. "I'll leave you to it then." And with that, the funeral director had left.

This was it. The casket would be closed at the funeral. This was her last chance to see him.

Stepping behind the screen, she clutched onto the plastic bag. Suddenly she felt weird. Dizzy, sick, light-headed, _extremely nervous_. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped forward. She took her time opening the bag and reached inside. A leather book. _His songwriting book_. She kissed the cover and placed it in the coffin before standing straight again. She stared down at his pale and lifeless body. At the eyelids hiding those mesmerizing eyes that always glowed with happiness. At the mouth that told her the funniest jokes and whispered words of kindness and tenderness. At the arms which held her when she needed to be comforted and consoled. At the fingertips, calloused from playing guitar most of his life. At the one person in her life who actually understood her. Tears began to form in her eyes, and a sob was on the way. But she forced it down. She shakily ran a hand through his hair, just like she used to. A salty tear slowly made its way down her cheek, but that was all she allowed. Just one tear. If she allowed any more then she knew she would break down, and she didn't want that. At least not here. Not now. Right now, she had to be strong. For him. She gently traced his facial features. His skin was cold. So, so cold. Like his soul had left his body. Now, the body was nothing but a cold, dark, empty shell.

People had started to come into the venue. She took a deep breath, letting out a ragged one. She pressed her lips to his cold forehead one last time before going to greet everyone. The rosary had started minutes later. While quietly muttering the prayers she had memorized from childhood, she couldn't help but go through all the different emotions she was feeling. Yes, she was sad. The only person she couldn't live without was now out of her life. But she was also happy. Well, as happy as someone could be in a time like this. He's not in pain anymore. He's not suffering anymore. She was confused. Why did he have to go like this? He was always a kind and caring person - he did not deserve this. That's why she was mad. Everyone loved him, and he did everything he could for them. Yet he still ends up dying from a deadly coma. Before she had time to do some more thinking, the prayers has ended and she was introduced by the priest to sing.

Crap.

She had forgotten about that. Her heart started pounding as she slowly stood up and walked over to the microphone. All eyes were on her. The music started and she started singing, her voice shaking only a little, but enough for everyone to notice. She stared at the piece of paper which had the lyrics, not daring to look at anyone. As the song continued, her nerves slowly faded away, and she grew confident. She sang, remembering him tell her how much this song meant to him. She felt tears slowly forming and shut her eyes, concentrating more on the song. By the time the song was finished, she was an emotional wreck. Well, on the inside anyway. She was determined not to let it show. The rosary had ended and everyone had approached her and the family to offer their condolences. While everyone drove off to the family's house for refreshments and snacks, she drove to her small apartment, she decided she had done enough socializing for one day.

* * *

><p>This was it. The end of all the craziness. After today, no one would bother her anymore. After today, she could stay at home and relax and grieve on her own. Today was the day of the funeral.<p>

The mass had gone by in a blur. Everyone left the church and drove to the cemetery, meeting up at the plot where he would be buried. They stood on the green grass in silence as the priest said some prayers and sprayed holy water on the coffin. Once the prayers had been said, the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. Her heart tightened more and more as the coffin moved lower and lower. Once the coffin was fully lowered into the grave, the family lead everyone into the nearby hall for the wake. She stayed behind for some alone time. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot. And life's going to be hard without you by my side. But I kinda have no choice, so I'll try my best. Goodbye-" she stopped herself. "I mean... see you later." She blew a kiss onto the blank headstone and gave a sad smile before slowly walking away.

_"See you later..."_

She turned back to the grave when she heard a voice. It sounded so familiar... too familiar. There was no one there. Apart from her, everyone was at the wake. She shook her head and continued to walk to the hall.

* * *

><p><em>FIVE YEARS LATER<em>

Autumn had rolled around, coating the floor of the cemetery with leaves of red and gold. She strolled through the cemetery, one hand holding a bouquet of flowers and the other buried in her pocket. As she looked around and noticed it was a very different to how she remembered it. Then again, the last time she had been there was a year ago. She didn't feel the need to visit more often because she always felt his presence. It was as if he was watching over her. _Like he was her guardian angel_. She stopped in front of his grave, setting the flowers at the foot of it. "Hey," she started off. "I know I don't come here very often, but I don't really think I need to. It's like you're always watching over me, and I feel safe. So... thankyou for that. I hope that wherever you are, you're happy. Um, I'm not really sure what else to say except for... I miss you. So, so much." She wiped away the stray tear rolling down her cheek. Her fingers moved up to her neck, fidgeting with the angel pendant on her necklace. The necklace he gave her on her sixteenth birthday. Even though that was almost fifteen years ago, she kept it, only taking it off on the rarest of occasions. "I guess I'll see you later then..." she blew a kiss to the headstone before backing away.

She heard leaves crunching nearby, and someone whispered her name. She turned around to see him standing a few metres away, hands in pockets. Her eyes widened. His name rolled off her lips. He smiled and nodded, opening his arms for a hug. Without hesitation she ran into his open arms, hugging his torso for dear life. "You're supposed to be dead..."

He shrugged. "I had to come and see you." Tears trailed down her cheeks as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you. A lot." He pulled away from the hug and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He took her hands in his, giving her a serious look.

"Listen, I can't stay for very long. I'm not supposed to be here right now, and you're not supposed to know that my spirit still exists. But the main reason I came here was to say, I love you."

"I love you too." She engulfed him in another hug. He kissed the top of her head, just like he used to. She ran her hand through his hair, just like she used to. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them wanting to move. After a while he moved away, and suddenly she was cold.

"I have to leave now," he said, the happiness in his voice gone and replaced with sadness. He slowly started backing away from her, his eyes staring into hers. His name fell from her lips, pleading for him to stay. "I have no choice. But until we meet again... I'll see you later?" His eyes sparkled with hope, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. For once in a very long time, she smiled. A real smile. She nodded.

"See you later."

And with that he vanished.


End file.
